No Longer Alone
by A.Ravens.Lullaby
Summary: Reader-Insert. "You were wrong. I am the one who is grateful for you being here. And I thank you for that."
1. Chapter 1: New Starts

I am alone. Those who I've known all my life are no longer here. Why must they leave me, when all I wanted was to have companionship. To be loved for who I am. They never gave me the chance to tell them how grateful I was. They're all gone...

Reader~

"This must be the place." I look up from the ad and stare at the overwhelmingly large estate. With a determined sigh, I straighten out my dress and walk up to the front door. "Even the doors are huge.", I mumble as my hand lifts up to knock. My fist stops midway from coming in contact with the wood, when the door slowly begins to open. I quickly straighten out my dress and my posture when it's fully open. My heart almost stops when my eyes meet a pair of amethyst ones.

"Алло?*", he says as he looks me over. I unknowingly do the same and realize something. This guy was freaking tall! He had to be at least six foot something. Not to mention, he was pretty handsome. He clears his throat and repeats what he said again. I look up at him and smile shyly. "I'm sorry. I don't speak Russian."

He smiles and opens the door wider. "Well, it's a good thing that I can speak English as well, da?" I nod and hold the ad out to him. "I'm here for this job, sir." It felt weird to call him that since he looked about the same age as me, but hey, I better get used to it. He glances at the paper then his eyes snap back up to me and his smile widens. "Of course. Please come in." He steps to the side as I pick my bags up and walk in.

Yes, it's a live-in maid position. There weren't many jobs around here and since I just moved, better to hit two birds with one stone right? I set my luggage down and turned around, only to find him a bit too close. I take a couple steps back then look up and introduce myself. "My name is _, sir. I will make sure to complete all of my duties to the fullest extent without protest." He chuckles and tucks some of my hair behind my ear. My cheeks warm up from the kind gesture. "My name is Ivan. Please don't call me sir. After all, you will be staying here with me, da?" He says as he picks up my bags and looks at me.

I tried to hide my excitement as I realized what he was saying. "So I got the job?" "Da.", he answers as he leads me to my new room. On the way there, I notice a bunch of broken vodka bottles around and the rooms are a complete wreck. _Well, no one said it would be easy. _


	2. Chapter 2: Answering Prayers

Ivan~

My prayers have been answered. I'm no longer alone. When our eyes first met, I knew fate had brought us together. A new friend. I become a little embarrassed when we pass by all of the messy rooms, but that's why I needed her in the first place.

We stop at the door that where Katyasha's room was, and I try to open it without hesitation. It's spotless, besides the thin layer of dust that currently covered everything. Other than that, the room was fine. I step aside and let her enter. She walks in and looks around, while I inspect her further.

(H/l) (h/c) hair, smooth (s/t) skin, and hypnotizing (e/c) eyes. She was so beautiful. A small blush forms on my cheeks when she notices me staring, so I quickly look away. "If you could follow me, I'd like to show you around.", I say and head out of the room. I smile when I hear her following footsteps, and lead her to the kitchen, showing her some of the other rooms on the way.

"These rooms are hardly ever used, so you don't really have to worry about cleaning them right away.", I tell her as we pass my previous roommates' rooms. "Surely, you don't live here on your own?", she asks and I stop. I then turn around and smile a little. "Not anymore." Some sadness washes over me as I say this, but I think about finally having someone to stay with now. _I can't keep thinking about them._


	3. Chapter 3: Grateful Goodnights

Reader~

Why do I feel so much pity for him right now? I barely know the guy and now I just feel like giving him a gigantic hug. He seems so lonely, living here in this big house without anyone to talk to. Despite his friendly smiles, his eyes show all of the sadness that he has gone through. We enter what I assume was the kitchen. Broken dishes and bottles littered the counters and floor, and I noticed him hesitate to let me fully enter. He glances at me with a small blush and I smile. "It's ok. This is my job after all." I walk in, carefully avoiding the shards of glass, and grab the broom.

As I create a path to walk through later, I glance at Ivan and see him barely smiling. I smile as well. It felt good to help him out like this, and seeing his smile would've been payment enough. But the world doesn't work like that, and I would need clothes for the freezing climate here. I stop thinking about that when he clears his throat again. "I would like to show you the rest of the house.", he says as he holds out his hand. I set the broom down and quickly grab it then let him lead me all over the house.

The tour through large house seemed to last forever, but after a while, we finally arrived back at my new room. "I hope you will like it here, _. My room as the very end of the hall if you need anything." I grinned and enveloped him in the hug I wanted to give him earlier. "I'm glad to be here and I'm very grateful. Thank you." He seemed a little hesitant on hugging me back, but I soon felt his large arms wrap around me. "You're welcome." We back away and I begin to close my door. "Goodnight.", I say then shut the door softly.

Ivan~

A smile a little at the now closed door. "Cпокойной ночи*. And you were wrong. I am the one who is grateful for you being here. And I thank you for that.", I whisper as I slowly make my way to my own room.


	4. Chapter 4: Appreciative Gifts

~Timeskip~

Reader~

I hummed a little tune as I finished drying the last plate and put it away. "There. All finished." I smile at the now spotless kitchen and praise myself for finally finishing cleaning the whole house. "Are you done, my подсолнечник*?" I turn around to find my employer smiling at me from the doorway. "Yep. I'm surprised I got it done in only three days.", I reply while taking another glance around. "I'm not. You are a very hard worker, da?", he says with that same smile on his face. I grin and feel my cheeks heat up a little then nod. "I try my best." "Well, since you don't get paid until the end of the week, I would like to take you somewhere."

"Oh! That's not necessary, Ivan. It's fi-" "No, I insist. I'll let you clean yourself up some and then you can meet me at the back door." I give in and nod then start to walk out. "Oh. And where something simple.", he yells as I head up the stairs. "Okay!" I became a little giddy as I tried to find a cute, but simple outfit. "Where's that dress? I know I just saw it yesterday!", I quietly shouted to myself. I smiled victoriously when I found it and grabbed everything else I needed then dashed into the bathroom to shower.

After I finally applied a little bit of lip gloss, I walked out and headed downstairs. As I wondered where he was taking me, I noticed that the door was wide open. I walked outside and noticed sunflower petals creating a path into the field. "Ivan?", I called out. There was no answer. I then realized that he must have made the path and decided to follow it. After all, nobody else would be out here right?


	5. Chapter 5: Hurtful Reunions

Ivan~

I smiled as I finished dropping the petals at the exact destination where I set up our picnic. She had been working almost all day, so instead of her having to cook dinner, I decided to do something for her. "I hope she likes it.", I whisper to myself and blush when thinking of her. Honestly, how did I ever come across such good fortune? A beautiful girl like her coming across my path at the most depressing time of my life. I was definitely more than grateful for her companionship.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching and put on a large smile. "подсолнечник?" "It's been a while, старший брат*." My blood froze as I heard that all too familiar voice. She stepped into the clearing and brushed away some of the stray petals on her dress. I gulped loudly and start to fidget with my hands. "What are you doing here, Natalya?"

She looks up and I see that same spark in her eyes. "I came to visit, брат*. No matter how far away I am, I will always love you." The nervous feeling disappears and I slightly glare at her. "Why did you all leave in the first place?" She widens her eyes a little and looks away. "Katyasha said we should leave for a little while. I opposed, but she convinced me that it would be the best thing for you."

My mind replays all the days after they left and how lonely I had been. "The best thing for me?" She glances up and nods her head once. "Do you realize how depressed I was after you all left? You five were the closest ones that I could call friends and you just disappeared, with only a small note to notify me of you absence." I felt hot tears spilling down my face. "Please leave." She's staring at me wide-eyed as I repeat myself. "Leave." I can see her eyes starting to water so I look at the ground as she turns from me and heads back. "I'm sorry." I look up as soon as I hear those words, but she's already gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Thankful Tears

Reader~

I finally walk through the large flowers that had concealed me from them. Ivan looks over at me and smiles widely, but his eyes show sadness. They had left him? Just like that? I couldn't even imagine if that had happened to me. I decide to smile at him as well and not let him know that I had overheard his conversation. I didn't want to make him even more upset than he already was. "Is this where you wanted to take me?" He nods and walks over then grabs my hand gently. "Da. I made supper for us."

"Ivan...you didn't have to do that. I'm the maid for a reason." "I know, but you've been working a lot in these past few days, and this is a way to show my appreciation." I grin and sit down on the soft blanket that he set everything on. He follows suit and begins to make my plate. As he does this, I stare at him and wonder. What if I hadn't seen that ad? What if no one had tried to apply for the job at all? What would he have done?

I begin to feel a little uneasy from the horrible thoughts that formed in my head of what some of the outcomes could've been. Ivan looks up at me with that same innocent smile after finishing setting out our plates. "I'm so glad you're here, _. It means a lot to me." My body moves on its own as I wrap my arms around him and squeeze as hard as I can. "I'm happy to be here. And you will never have to be alone again.", I say as a couple tears slide down my cheek. He squeezes me just as tight and I feel his tears seeping through my clothes and onto my shoulder. "Thank you so much.", he whispers.

End.


	7. Translations

Алло~ Hello?

Cпокойной ночи~ Goodnight.

подсолнечник~ sunflower

старший брат~ big brother

брат~ brother


End file.
